borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/The Raid Challenge
Till now the only raid boss i have killed is Pete & Vermivorous. Maya can finish Pete in 2min & 3-4min with Krieg. Vermivorous was more of an hide and seek and takes upward of 15min (without using the 4P trick). I do have access to Terramorphous, Vorac & Dexi but from the comments its pretty much sure Vorac is an asshole, Dexi is kind of a God (health i mean) and Terra is basically an ass kicking machine. Yet to unlock Hyperius, Gee & the gang of dragons. I been absent from the BL2 scene for almost 2 month because of exam and resumed yesterday at a friend's place and the first thing i did was take Krieg to face Terra. The fight was pretty much straight forward which involved me run-n-gun using a Fire CC (not practicable, don't have it) and a Fire Kitten to regain health. The fight ended when i mistakenly switched to some other gun on low health instead of Kitten. I died but Terra was left barely hanging to his health at ~3%. I was completely out of shotgun shells else he was a goner. I know I have to do it because I can kill that SOB... without using any map glitch or other cheap trick. 24hrs later, i entered the fight and this time came out with a Slayer of Terra class mod in my backpack. What followed next was a series of massacere of Terra. Yes i died a few times like mistakenly activating my action skill. The point being, Terra killed me more times than any other boss in the history of BL2 but once i got over the fear of this threasher, i found the fight to be fun & enjoyable. "Oh look, Terramorphous. Lets punch him in the eye". "You put me down in FFYL!!! You woke the wrong dog". "nova stopped? my no problem, i got my CC ready". "pyre terramorphous? lets play hide and seek". These are the things that passed though my mind as i was battling Terra. I have watched hours of videos of various gamers fighting Terra at various levels (61 to OP8) but i derived my own technique of taking him out with 2 gun combo: CC for damage, Kitten for health. And have to say, even though it takes time, this 2 gun strategy works wonder as this completely eliminates the chance of me changing to the wrong gun like DPUH instead of kitten on low health which will have me killed. But the most important point being, HOPE DIES LAST. Till you have a bullet it the chamber, make it count. FFYL is no reason to stop fighting. Simply wait or aim for a tentacle. . Also i took out the tentacles as soon as they appeared. They are more likely to deliver the killing blow than the slow moving Terra. Only yesterday night i took down Pete for the first time with Krieg and today its Terra. I been playing games for ages and mostly its install, play game on normal difficulty and then uninstall. BL2 is different. beat normal, beat TVHM, beat UVHM, now start taking out raids. It doesn't force you to take higher difficulty but the game has such high replay value usually one gets bored killing lv61 enemies and go after raid bosses. Soon they find even lv.61 raid is becoming a bit too easy and start implementing crazy limitations. UVHM2 got such bad rating when it was launched because of broken difficulty but now gamers are doing time trials on OP8 raids. Sure, most reviewers are paid writers, not diehard BL2 fans like us who eat, sleep and dream of killing and collecting guns. Something about this game will never change and killing raid boss for fun is just one of them. Category:Blog posts